A Flock Christmas
by bwaylvr
Summary: The flock spends the holdidays in NYC...funny, completely random, you're not going to understand much but you'll like it! Probably. PLEASE REVIEW!


Angel At Christmastime  
Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Not one bit. Nada. And I don't own Eloise either, which the story line in this is based on. There, I said it.

Cast:  
Angel- main character: average immature, girly 6 year old if you take away the wings and mind reading. Loves pink anything, cats, and chocolate.  
Iggy- I don't want Iggy to be blind in this. It won't work. He needs to actually see stuff in this story, so I gave him magical glasses. They allow him to see when he's wearing them. If you don't like that, oh well. Anyways, all of the older members of the flock have to work to help pay for Jeb's present, which is staying in the Plaza in NYC. So Iggy works as a waiter in the Plaza's dining area. He likes to sing, dance, play the piano, and tell jokes in his spare time.  
Ella: First things first: I made Ella a part of the flock, including the wins. What happened was that she was in the School until she was four. During that time, the scientists accidently injected the wrong chemical into her wings, which made them dissolve into her back when she didn't have to use them. After four years, Dr. Martinez finally rescued her and erased Ella's memory so she wouldn't be haunted by the memories of the School. Ella eventually found out about her wings, and she joined the flock the next time she saw them. Also, I made Jeb her father, too. They don't know each other that well, though, so Ella isn't that excited about him. She doesn't hate him, but she doesn't really like him, either. Ella likes music, comedies, and reading.  
Jeb- Jeb's a little weird. He means well, but he doesn't understand what other people besides himself want. He thinks that whatever he wants in what everyone wants. He's quit the whole School thing for now, since he spends so much time with the flock that he feels guilty about doing anything to other School kids. He's a business man now, selling items from other countries. He wants Max and Ella to have good lives, so he's trying to find someone for each of them to date. Ella really doesn't like the idea, but Max is so wrapped up in her own life that she doesn't even know about the plan. Jeb knows Max better than Ella, so he knows who to look for when it comes to Max. But since he and Ella only just met, he thinks all she wants is a rich person. Jeb likes Iggy's cooking, 90's music, and Garfield comics.  
The rest of the characters aren't quite as important. Robert is, of course, but I want him to be a surprise.

I skipped through the lobby, waving to the workers who were hanging wreaths over the staircase banister. Huge red ribbons, the ones that come on fancy cars during Christmastime, were hanging high up on the wall.  
"Hello, Angel," Sara, a woman who worked at the lobby desk, waved. "Anything new with you?"  
I proudly held up the seven shopping bags I was holding. "I found almost all of my presents!" I cried happily.  
"Good for you!" She smiled and I boarded the elevator.  
Beside me were two men in stiff black suits. One was bald, and the other had jet black hair that was slicked into a weird, freakishly neat hairstyle. Both had sunglasses and bluetooths, and the bald one was talking into his. Between them was a boy, maybe 12 years old, with dark brown hair and cold, ice blue eyes. He was also wearing a suit, only his was fancier, a dark blue tie, and a small red flower in his chest pocket.  
I stared up at the boy, who looked down and sneered. "Hello, child." He turned to the guy with hair. "I sincerely hope you have anti-bacterial hand sanitizer on you, Sam. I'll need to use it once this child leaves the elevator."  
"I'm not dirty," I said crossly, waving my gloved hands at his face. He cringed and backed up against the wall.  
"The child's insane!" He yelped. "How dare it attempt to touch me!"  
"I'm not an it!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm a she!"  
"Pfft," He made a weird sound with him mouth, like he was trying to spit through his teeth, almost. "Yeah, sure. Like I care."  
I stuck my tongue out once more, lifting my bags, and climbed out of the elevator.  
"Heya," Fang called out from the couch as I stepped into our apartment. He sat up and his image flickered into sight. He was still in the white pajamas the hotel had lent us, so he was hard not to stare at. In case you're wondering: Fang looks really bad in white.  
"Whatchya got there, Angel?" He asked me, and with a flourish, I took out my present for Max.  
"It's Cooking For Dummies book!" I cried loudly, proud of my finding.  
Fang's smile became a little more forced. "That's... great!" He said, his voice sounding like he was holding down a laugh.  
Just then, another boy walked into the room. He had thick blonde hair, saphirre blue eyes, rectangle glasses, and was wearing a black vest, white shirt, red tie, and black pants, the outfit for waiters who worked in the Plaza dining area.  
"Heya, Ig," I waved, an Iggy waved back. "Are you going to make christmas cookies with me soon, Iggy?" I asked hopefully.  
"I can't now," Iggy said, smiling apologetically. "I have to go to work until 5:00. Maybe tonight. How's that?"  
"Okay," I waved goodbye as Iggy ran out the door.  
I sighed and went to work wrapping presents and putting them under the tree while Fang decided to read a couple of comics. Every now and then, Nudge would come up to me, clad in a fancy party outfit, ask me how it looked, and then decide it needed something "more flashy" or maybe some "glim and glam."  
"I've got Max, Nudge, Gazzy, Jeb, and Dr. Martinez," I counted. "Now all I need is Ella, Fang, and Iggy."  
"Someone say my name?" An auburn-haired girl walked in, her chocolate brown eyes focusing in on me, and she smiled. "Oh. Hello, Angel. You excited about Christmas?"  
"You bet," I told her. "Hey, Ella! I just remembered. Do you know how to make Christmas cookies?"  
"Uh, yeah, a couple of recipes," Ella said, walking around to the couch where Fang was lying, invisible. "Why'd you ask?"  
"Oh, I thought you could maybe help Iggy and me make some tonight," I said.  
Ella sighed. "Oh, Angel, I'm sorry. But Jeb-I mean, Father- wants me to meet with someone tonight." She sat on the couch where invisible Fang was laying, and he cried out in surprise.  
"What the heck?" He yelled, flailing his arms and lags dramatically.  
"Oh, gosh, sorry, Fang!" Ella tried and failed not to laugh, eventually standing up. Fang grumbled under his breath and grumpily stood up and walked out of the room. Ella checked her watch and rushed off to her room.  
Just then, Jeb ran through the family room, mumbling a quick 'hi' to me before stopping at Ella's bedroom door. I saw he was holding a spagetti-stap burgundy dress in his hands. With it was a pair of long white gloves.  
"Ella!" He pounded on her door and she opened it, alarmed. "I have the perfect dress for you!" He cried, holding the dress up for her to see.  
Ella smiled painfully. "Uh, Je-Dad, it's uh, great, but-"  
"But what?" Jeb looked sightly cross. "You don't like it?"  
"No, no... it's just... well, I was going to wear this," Ella held up a moss green dress that parted in the middle to reveal a gold underskirt.  
"Nonsense! You'll look much better in this!" Jeb waved the burgundy dress dramatically. "Now, get out of that ratty sweater and put this on. I'll have Nudge and Angel help you with your purse, hair, and shoes."  
Ella looked unhappy, but did as she was told, taking the dress Jeb had bought and shutting her bedroom door behind her.  
"She's gonna look great! Oh, Robert's gonna love this!" Jeb clapped happily and rushed down the hall.  
What's this about? I thought to myself.  
Five minutes late, Ella walked back into the room and I took in the look of the dress on her. It was too gaudy, with big bows on each side, parrellel to her knees. The dress was floor-length in the front, but in the back it had a lacey trail that ran from the tie in the back to a foot behind her. Little red bows went around the neckline and the beginning on the skirt.  
"How bad is it?" Ella moaned.  
"Pretty bad," I said honestly.  
Ella nodded. "I figure anything with more than one bow has to be bad." We laughed at that comment until Jeb came into the room, dragging Nudge with him.  
"Nudge and Angel with help you with your accesories. Nudge, you pick her shoes. Here are the choices." Jeb held out 3 pairs of equally hideous shoes. Nudge grimaced, and after a second, picked the scarlet ribboned ones.  
"Good choice," Jeb said, laying them on the floor for Ella to step into. She did, but not without some reluctance.  
"Next: purse," Jeb turned to me. "Here's the choices." He held out a feathered black purse, a sequinsed gray one, or a gaudy white one with little plastic jems running over the edges.  
I thought for a minute The feathered black one was out: it looked like a dead crow stuck on a chain. The gray one was out, too: the sequinse was so reflective, they made it hard to look at. So I picked the white one.  
"Good, good," Jeb handed it to Ella and she took it, disgust clear on her face. "Now, hair," Jeb took a brush out of his pocket, attacked Ella's hair with it, curled it with a curling iron, stuck a couple of bobby pins in, coated it with hairspray, and turned her around for us to see.  
Ella's hair was super-curly, strands falling in ringlets over the sides of her face, and in the back was a small ponytail that made some of the curls stand up a little higher In the front, he had stuck the bobby pins in so the hair looped in a cresent before falling in curls. In other words, Jeb was not talented with hair.  
"What's this even for?" I asked.  
"Ella's going to a party tonight," Jeb said.  
"Je... Father!" Ella groaned. "It's not a party. It's a social meeting for fancy people. The whole flock's invited, but I'm meeting someone important there. Je... Dad wants me to look my best."  
"Well if this is where it's going, we're gonna need a lot on hairspray removal to make ou look your best," Nudge joked, and Ella snorted with laughter.  
"Come on," Jeb grabbed Ella's gloved hand and led her towards the bathroom. "I'll do your make-up for you."  
Ella's smile was quickly replaced with a look of genuine alarm. As she disappeared past the corner, she mouthed the words "help me" to us.


End file.
